


All Work and No Play Makes Snart a Dull Thief

by Scarlet_Gunn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Seductive Barry, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Villains, Writer's Block, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: Snart has been working on a new heist for days and ignoring his speedster. Barry decides to fix this with a little domestic love and seduction.





	All Work and No Play Makes Snart a Dull Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Lawsuits are unnecessary I own nothing except the plotline. This is just a little story to get me over my writer's block and get me back into the groove of writing. I always enjoy getting prompts along with comments and that whole writer's love thing. Anyway enough rambling please enjoy the story!

Snart slammed the screen of his laptop down with a snap. He needed a break. For the past three days, he’s been going over plans. Over and over.  All to come down to nothing. It was enough to drive anyone mad. Grumbling to himself Snart stalked into the kitchen, his Flash-themed red socks sliding over the speckled tiles. His red and blue checkered bathrobe swished around his ankles as he ambled around the cupboards and fridge. Slowly Snart’s grumbling transitioned into soft humming. Grabbing the coffee pot and a plastic cup - he hasn’t done the dishes yet - he turned to shuffle back to this desk when he saw a shift in the shadows down the hall. Snart twisted around to watch Barry leave their cavern of a bedroom sporting a mop of bed-matted hair and a half-awake-half-not grimace. 

  
“Morning Sunshine,” Snart smiled ruefully as Barry made a grab at the coffee pot. Unable to resist Snart lifted the pot out of reach and wagged a finger mockingly. “Uh, uh, uhh. Don’t you think it’s rude not to say good morning to your husband? Especially if he made you coffee?” 

 

Barry muttered under his breath, something sounding like ‘Go to Hell’,  before turning back to Snart. “Good morning Len. How are you? Can I have my coffee now?” Snart pretended to think about it before lowering the pot. 

 

“Well alright. But, only because my arm is getting tired,” Barry’s eyes rolled skywards before taking possession of the coffee. Snart snickered softly as the CSI walked away. 

 

The speedster was always sluggish in the morning, preferring to sleep until ten or noon. Snart looked back in the kitchen to watch Barry. The speedster was covered in Snart’s faded Captain American t-shirt and a pair of his sweatpants. Barry sashayed around the room, swaying to the song in his head. A swell of affection filled the criminal’s chest and throat. God did Snart love this man -, especially in his clothing. 

 

Snart’s thoughts suddenly slipped from choking devotion to possessive obscenities in an instant.

 

He was just in the middle of picturing how much better Barry would look  _ under _ him when a pale-freckled arm suddenly wrapped around Snart’s waist and a mess of hickory brown hair appeared on his shoulder. “Why weren’t you in bed this morning?” a  sleep-gruff voice purred in his ear.

 

Snart shivered and clutched at the arm around him. “Had work to do Scarlet,” A guilty frown crossed the villains face when he heard the superhero sigh behind him.

 

“So what heist are you planning now?”  Snart’s frown turned into a smirk as he chuckled to himself.

 

“Now you know I can’t tell you that Scarlet. You’ll have to hear about it on the news,”  Barry growled playfully and nipped at Snart’s neck.

 

“I could always stop you-you know?” Barry whispered hotly in Snart’s ear making him moan softly.

“Yeah?” he mocked “But what would be the fun in that?”

 

Barry laughed sultrily before licking a stripe of skin on Snart’s neck. “I’m sure we could think of something  _ fun  _ to do instead.”  

 

Snart suddenly twisted in Barry’s hold so that he was facing the other and pressed their foreheads together. The superhero gently rubbed their noses together before letting out a breathless giggle. The sweet moment was ruined however when Snart let out a yawn. Barry’s giggling only increased as he gave the other a sly look.

 

“This is what you get for planning a heist for three days straight. Now come on. Let’s go to bed,” Snart opened his mouth to object but Barry darted forward and pressed their mouths together. Barry slipped his tongue into Snart’s mouth, allowing the tip to drag across the roof, before bringing a hand to rest on the curve of Snart’s neck. The cold-themed villain practically melted against the superhero as Barry’s thumb rubbed against his skin. Slowly Barry began to lean back, breaking the kiss, with panted out laughter when Snart followed his mouth. Barry only winked in response before spinning around to saunter down the hallway.

 

Not even looking back the speedster called out teasingly “Don’t keep me waiting Cold,” before disappearing back into the bedroom. Snart ran his tongue over a kiss-bruised lip. He really did adore that man. That beautiful, chaotic,  _ intoxicating  _ man. Snart casted a look back to his desk with his laptops, blueprints, and papers scattered all over. A quiet moan came from down the hall - giving away what Barry was doing. A dark smile touched the thief's mouth. Work could definitely wait. 


End file.
